


I Should Be Falling Free

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based off of a comic, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Leap of Faith, Miraculous Fluff Month, Plot What Plot, a metaphorical leap of faith on chats part if you will, day 17 prompt, just a quiet evening after patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Chat takes a metaphorical leap of faith if you will





	I Should Be Falling Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodinonpluto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doodinonpluto).



> [comic i based this off of](http://doodlinonpluto.tumblr.com/post/175966486682) and like its super cute, and I absolutely had to write Ladynoir after seeing it^^
> 
> Title is from Ocean park standoff ~ good news

❝Chat you really are a good friend.❞ The words just kind of slipped out of Ladybug before she could stop herself one evening after patrol. It was a quiet night, and the two of them decided to retire on top of the Eiffel tower to watch the sun go down.

 

It shocked Chat just as much as it did her. So she offered a sheepish smile and waited for his response.

 

Chat, whose face wasn’t that hard to make out in the quickly becoming night-sky, looked dejected? But at the moment she thought to question it, he stood and walked up to the railing, staring out at the city.

 

❝They say people’s greed knows no bounds.❞

 

❝What?❞

 

❝I was grateful before just to be called your friend.❞ A slight breeze began to pick up, ruffling Chat’s fluffy hair. It caused him to sigh and huff, blowing the offending strands of hair out of his face as Ladybug waited for him to continue.

 

❝But what is that now,❞ He turned to face her, and he seemed more upset than before. But with a determined glare to his eyes.

 

❝I don't like that word at all.❞ Ladybug wondered what the hell he was talking about when he suddenly appeared in front of her, almost invading her personal space.

 

❝I’ll give you three seconds to slap my face.❞

 

❝Chat what do you mean⎼❞ She stammered before her breath was taken away and a cool pair of lips touched hers.

 

It lasted only but a few moments before Chat retreated, and yet stayed close enough to her that she could see his puffs of breath in the fresh night air. Ladybug felt like her soul had ascended from her body.

 

❝One.❞ Chat had started counting, but she couldn’t quite wrap her mind over what happened. She knew she should’ve been angry, even just a little upset but all she felt was flustered out of her mind.

 

❝Two.❞

 

❝Hey you-you.❞ Talking was a no go apparently, and Chat kept that somber look on his face as he continued on.

 

❝Three. Time’s up.❞

 

All Ladybug could really do was let out a small whine, in a matter of mere seconds, Chat had managed to reduce her into a puddle of goo.

 

❝You didn’t slap me.❞ Ladybug wasn’t even sure she had the mental capacity to hit Chat, but she did know this.

 

As he inched closer, smirking, she knew. As lips once again were pressed against her own, her hands scrambling to find a hold on that goddamn leather suit of his. Ladybug knew that all she wanted to do now was to freeze this frame and kiss Chat Noir till the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt will be written by me, and get ready for it since it's honestly one of my favorite things I've written this month^^


End file.
